


𝑻𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒕 ❁ 𝑺𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒖𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Heavy Angst, a last goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: "Shisui...your vest..."His usual upbeat persona was gone completely, "That doesn't matter, (Y/N), what matters is getting you back alive."
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	𝑻𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒕 ❁ 𝑺𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒖𝒊 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄, 𝐎𝐊𝐀𝐘 (𝐘/𝐍)?" Shisui's shaken voice was the only thing you could hear as he jumped from tree to tree.

You were suffering from a major head injury and your stomach was bleeding out as well. His hands were covered in your blood from where he was trying to stop your bleeding mid battle. Eventually he gave up and took you away and now was busy trying to get back home.

But no matter how fast he could go, your light was going faster. Your vision was blurry and was only getting worse. You were surprised that you were even still awake or even alive. Out of the blurry vision you could see Shisui's worried face. His eyebrows furrowed together and a big prominent frown on his face. Tears hanging on his eyelids, but he wouldn't allow you to see him cry.

You two were in the midst of a battle and it was going well. You had almost beat the enemy until they managed to hit you in your stomach, which explains the bleeding stomach. Shisui ran to check on you, but in doing so he got distracted and the enemy came to hit him. You pushed him out of the way and took a damaging hit to the head.

Your breathing was ragged and started to slow. You were against his chest as he held you like a bride. You could see your blood staining his vest that he wore over his uniform. You lightly touched the stain and weakly whispered, "Shisui...your vest..."

His usual upbeat persona was gone completely, "That doesn't matter, (Y/N), what matters is getting you back alive."

Your hand remained on the stain as you laid your head gently on his chest. You closed your eyes and remembered the night you confessed your love for each other only just a week ago...

"Shisui? What are you doing here?" You calmly asked as he stepped through your window.

It was way past midnight and you were sound asleep in your bed until you heard him come in. You were sitting up clutching the blanket close to your chest. Your eyes begged you to fall back asleep, but obviously your guest had other plans.

Shisui stood in front of you just taking in your features. You studied his as well. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Shoulders tense, face scrunched, eyes with bags. He seemed stressed.

He moved and without warning just kissed you. You made a surprised sound once you really noticed that he was kissing you. He pulled away before you had the chance to return it.

His forehead was placed on yours and now you could really stare deep into his eyes. You didn't know what was happening behind closed doors at the Uchiha compound and you weren't allowed to know as Shisui stated, but you could see it was taking a toll on him.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

His lips touched yours once more and this time you kissed back almost immediately. You placed a gentle hand on his cheek as you two passionately kissed one another. All of his stress and emotions poured into you. He crawled onto your bed so he no longer had to lean down.

When he pulled away again, he seemed more at ease. You smiled at him, "I love you too."

_The next kiss you gave was sweet and short._

_"Listen, (Y/N), don't ever think that I don't love you. Okay?" His hands held your face and his thumbs caressed your cheeks. "No matter what happens."_

_"What-"_

_He shut you up with another kiss and another until your lips couldn't hold each other anymore._

_"I love you."_

_Then he left without another word._

_You of course talked it out the next day and began dating in secret to avoid rude stares or gossip to spread like wildfire and ruin your reputations._

Then you were sent on this mission together and now you're here.

He leaned you up against the cold bark of a tree and started to dig around his medical pouch. He pulled out some wrap and started to frantically undo it.

"We won't make it back to the village in time before you bleed out so I'll just wrap your wound now," He was shaking and his voice was cracking. You could hear the strain of him trying not to cry.

"Shisui..." You began to slowly reach your hand out to him.

He moved forward and lifted your shirt to reveal the terrible wound that was inflicted on you, "Don't speak. It'll be okay."

You both knew it wouldn't be okay. You were still a teenager. You still had so much of a life to live, but all of that was being pulled away from you. At least you could see him for your final moment.

"Shisui-"

"Don't," Once your hand was placed on his cheek, he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He leaned into your touch and quietly sobbed.

"Shisui, can you..." You took a breath trying to use the last of your strength to talk to him. "Can you smile for me?"

He finally looked up at you. You had a weak smile hanging against your face. He chuckled showing you the smile you wanted to see. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

"Is that okay?"

Both your hands were on his cheeks now and your foreheads were touching. He couldn't hold the smile for long. His face was drenched in his own tears. You tried your best to wipe them away but they kept coming down like a stormy night.

You pulled his face down to kiss his lips just like that night. He kissed back and held you close to him.

Your hands were struggling to stay on his cheeks. Your whole body wanted to shut down. You pulled away from him and tried your best to smile through this pain, "It's okay, Shisui. I'll be fine."

You saw him say something, but you couldn't hear him at all. Your whole body went limp now and you hit his body with a thud as your front fell over.

Before your eyes could close for a final rest, you muttered tenderly to him,

_"I love you."_


End file.
